sentofandomcom-20200215-history
Age 1-3
Takeshi Takeshi's home is suddenly attacked. Guards swarm the premise and Master Shou summons herself at this sudden act. The alarm is unspoken for up until Hazu turns to face Takeshi standing next to Master Shou. He tells them that the guards are now aware of the monster housed in the basement. Hazu had saw her there a few nights ago. She was no ordinary Erune, though, Hazu sensed a magic around her. So he alerted the guard and they rightfully suspected she was housing a Sprite. These guards went under the orders of the Nation, the officer leading them would rather undermine them and get the Sprite for himself then ask for orders. Master Shou is slain defending her home without ever injuring one of the soldiers. Her dying wish is for Takeshi to run into the basement and through the portal. And to defend the girl with his life. Takeshi runs for it, Hazu chasing him with the Officer of the Soldiers. Takeshi enters the basement and finds the scared Atalanta. He takes her through the portal as she claws at him in a fearful state. The two make it safely through the closing portal and begin to become friends rather quickly. Takeshi sees a sign, a wooden post. Shou must have hoped for him to see it. He takes her down the path towards the village as she scaredly huddles up to herself. She seems uncomfortable. They talk and he learns she hates how she looks. She tells him she is not alive. She is a Sprite. All she wants is to be human but she messed that up. She copied an Erune's appearance she saw before. At the village Takeshi gets her a cloak to hide herself as she said she feared looks people gave. He wanted her to feel safe. In the same village they find a place to stay for the night and a comfy room. Atalanta claws it all up in curiosity, Takeshi has to pay for it obviously... And then upon leaving the next day they decide to hit the market! There they find a jewelry shop. Atalanta must have one of the gems! Takeshi begins to barter, spending every last coin he has on the gem. Atalanta's robe comes off. People gasp as they see her bright green hair and ears atop her head. People start to give dirty looks and people seem disgusted. There is no angry mob but people start to avoid them. They've seen Erune before, in fact Mizu is an Erune, but this must be a small close-minded village... They flee the market and then are confronted by two guards who try to detain them. Takeshi fights them off, and one of the Guards hoods falls down. Him. The man with red hair. They face off but it is quick. Takeshi is knocked down. Azure suddenly appears and stops the fight, blaming Scarlet for attacking people weaker than him and innocent too. Scarlet concedes and Takeshi accepts to go willingly if they don't harm Atalanta. They take the two of them, but Takeshi is crossed as they lock her up and begin to siphon her in hopes of killing her. Takeshi rushes to stop the event, breaking the glass with sharp shards of ice and causing an eruption. Almost everyone is knocked out and Takeshi is knocked out of the room. Azure steps out from it, holding Atalanta and giving her to him. He tells Takeshi to run, she is his to protect now. But Lance is disgusted how Takeshi calls Lambda a she. Times * May 6th - 8th, 334 Characters * Takeshi Shou * Atalanta * Hazu * Master Shou * Lance * Scarlet * Ebony * Ivory * Opal * Jade * Rose